Okami II: Another Adventure
by Okami-Gamer-001
Summary: *Chapter 2 is updated and edited.* Amaterasu, now having her human form back, teams up with Oki and her other friends to fight evil once more. Everything turns hazardous when Ammy and Oki begin to have feelings for each other, putting both in danger.
1. The Celestial Plain

**Chapter 1:****The Celestial Plain**

Okami Amaterasu yawned as she looked down from the Ark of Yamato. It was strange to be on it and there not be a torrent of monsters pouring out. No, she had done away with that already.

She sighed and laid her head on her snow-white paws. She was bored. Very bored. Her eyes strayed to the man driving the Ark. Waka, a man of the Moon Tribe and the one who had crashed the Ark in Nippon. It was clear he still blamed himself for what happened, but he seemed to be doing better now that the Ruler of Darkness, Yami, had been vanquished.

Inhaling deeply, the sun goddess was saddened to realize the absence of the scent of cherry blossoms from the air. A smell she had grown fondly used to in her days in Kamiki Village, where her adventure had begun again after she died in the first fight with Orochi, the eight-headed serpent.

Her reverie was cut short when Waka spoke. "There it is ma chérie. The Celestial Plain." He raised his arm to point at a quickly growing speck of land in front of them. Amaterasu barked happily, her excitement at returning to her home obvious in every move she made. However, in the back of her mind was a nagging sense of loneliness, like she belonged somewhere else. Brushing away the thought as being a lingering thought, the goddess jumped down as the Ark came to a land on a small area of the floating island. Out of sheer happiness, the white wolf let out a glorious howl that rang over the plains.

"Amaterasu? Is that you? My goodness! Everyone look! The Great Sun Goddess has come back to us," exclaimed a beautiful young woman in a loose kimono. "Heavens Uzume, this is no time for...jokes. It can't be," gasped an elderly woman. "See Uba? I told you she'd come back after Yami's defeat," replied Uzume.

"Amaterasu, origin of all that is good and mother to us all," chimed thirteen voices behind the wolf. She barked and jumped over to the thirteen brush gods who once again were joined together after a hundred years apart from each other and her.

"We simply must return your human form, so that we may hear your lovely voice speak to us again," gushed Uzume, clapping her hands together and leading Amaterasu to a large shrine on top of a mountain.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

Amaterasu stood before a large throne, looking up at the man seated upon it. Izanagi, the father of the sun goddess herself. "My daughter, how long it has been since I last laid eyes on you. A century I believe? Yes, a century since you bravely followed that eight-headed beast to the human world. Speaking of human, I imagine you'll be wanting your human form back again," stated the man, smiling. Amaterasu howled up to the man with approval. He chuckled in response. "Very well, my dear. You shall have it." And with that, Izanagi ran his hand over his daughter's wolf form.

Amaterasu tensed as she felt her skeletal structure and muscles shift to accomodate the form of a human. With a few extra details.

Uzume held up a large mirror so Amaterasu could see herself. The woman in the mirror was perfect in very way. A perfect figure, flawless skin, long limbs, and a stunningly beautiful face. Her hair was that of pure, freshly fallen snow that darkened from white to black at the ends. Perched within her hair at the top of her head were the familiar wolf ears, and below her waist was the ink-black-tipped tail she had worn for over a century. Her eyes, she noticed, were a combination of molten silver and fiery gold. And lastly, her body was covered in the intricate crimson tattoos of her Shiranui form. They swirled around her eyes, making her look as if she were wearing a mask.

Amaterasu gasped and turned to everyone and smiled, her face brightening in true, genuine happiness. "Thank you Father. Thank you so much," she sighed, tears pooling in her eyes. The brush gods held to her a pile of divine weapons, among them her Solar Reflectors. "Thank you everyone. You've no idea how happy I am," the goddess said. True, she was happy. To see everyone and to know that everyone was okay, but the nagging in her mind had come back with a vengence, and she knew that she was unhappy about living on the Plain. She wanted to return to the human world below.

Izanagi did not miss that flicker of loneliness in his daughter's eyes.

"You do not wish to stay here, my daughter."

Amaterasu's eyes widened, but she didn't turn to face the god. "Father! What on earth do you mean, she 'does not wish to stay here'?" questioned Uzume, obviously not amused by Izanagi's statement.

"He's right. I...I don't...want to stay here. I think...I think I've become too attached to the human world. I miss it," Amaterasu whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. The gods gasped and Amaterasu cringed, thinking that they would hate her or think she favored humans above them.

"I understand. I think your believers would be happy to have you back among them," the elderly Uba said. Amaterasu smiled and embraced the elderly spirit. The gods did not argue, but many looked disappointed. But they offered farewells anyway.

Izanagi led them all to a pool in the middle of the shrine. In the middle of the pool, on a stone circle, sat an Origin Mirror. "Use this to reach Nippon. Should you ever need us, know that we will always be here to help you, and that you may return to us any time using the mirrors."

Amaterasu embraced her friends and exchanged farewells and blessings. She jumped onto the Origin Mirror and swiftly drew an X over the center, then disappeared into the mist.

_'Wait for me Issun. I'm coming home.'_


	2. Celebrate the Return to Kamiki

**Chapter 2: Celebrating the Return to Kamiki**

When Amaterasu arrived in the small village of Kamiki, she noticed something was slightly off. There was no noise. Even the elderly Mrs. Orange's singing and the splashing of her laundry as it was washed was absent from the village. Even more odd was the fact that it seemed the villagers weren't in their homes either. The sun goddess walked her way cautiously toward the great tree Konohana at the height if the village.

Amaterasu sighed in content as she walked through the familiar Shinto gateway in front of Konohana. "Sakuya? Issun? Is there anyone here?" she called. "Amaterasu? Could that possibly be you?" came a feminine voice from within the great tree itself. Sakuya the wood sprite and guardian of Kamiki Village emerged from the tree trunk and came to stand in front of the sun goddess. "My goodness! It is you! I'd know that inkbrush tail and those divine instruments anywhere! Welcome back!"

"Thank you Sakuya. It's good to be back. I missed the smell of your cherry blossoms," Amaterasu commented with a laugh. "Oh, you flatter me wolf! I never would have expected your human form to be this lovely. Those Shiranui tattoos really stand out on your face. They look like an exotic mask. Issun will be quite pleased," Sakuya gushed. "Where is my emissary anyway?" Amaterasu asked.

"Someone mention me?"

Amaterasu looked up as a little glowing green ball bounced onto Sakuya's head. The bouncing stopped abruptly when the tiny figure looked closer at the white-haired woman. "A-Ammy?! Is that you?" he stuttered. Amaterasu smiled and held out her hand so the tiny man could jump onto it. "Yes my little Poncle. It's me," Amaterasu said. "Well I'll be! You look...well, I can't even begin to describe," he exclaimed.

"Hey Sakuya. Do you know where the villagers went to? I haven't seen hide or hair of them," Amaterau commented to the wood sprite. "They're all in Shinshu Field planning a party when I told them you were coming back," Issun interjected. "Oh. Is it just Kamiki and Shinshu? Or are there others coming?" the sun goddess asked. "That's what I came to talk to you about. I was going to ask you if there are others you wanted invited. The party will probably last about seven days, but we want the others from farther away to be able to enjoy as much as they can. So, I'll write names and then send the invites. Who do you want to come?"

Amaterasu thought for a moment. "Just send one to every location. Although, there are a few personal ones. Be absolutely sure to send one to the people of Kamui. Especially Old Man Kemu, Oki, Kai, Lika, Tuskle, and anyone else who feels like attending. Waka I'm not too worried about. Once word gets around Sei-An City about this deal, then the Tao warriors will let him know."

Issun wrote everything down and said farewell before going to write invitations and send them off.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

Kai read over the letter from Issun again, her little sister Lika looking over her shoulder. The two siblings looked at each other before jumping up and frantically preparing for the trip to Kamiki.

"Kai?"

The older Oina girl looked up from what she was packing. "Yes, Lika?"

"Shouldn't we make a present for the goddess? Like a mask or something?" the young girl asked, looking at her sister through her frog mask. Kai ponderd this for a moment. "You know Lika? That's a very good idea. I still have that painting of Amaterasu that Issun sent, so I can have a mask made of her wolf face. As a welcome back present. How about it? It can be from everyone in Kamui!" Kai exclaimed happily before exiting her hut and heading for the house of a mask maker.

Meanwhile, Oki stood in front of the alter where Kamui's guardian sword, Kutone, stood silent and alone. The frigid wind blew his blue-black and red hair away, which he did not notice due to his mind being in deep thought. To think of everythng he had done with this sword made him sigh in shame of himself. His thoughts were blown away when a call from the Oina's chief reached his ears. "Oki! There's a letter from Issun addressed to you," called Samickle, the chief of Kamui. He held a scroll to Oki and walked off after Oki took the letter.

_Oki, _

_You are hereby invited to a celebration in honor of the return of the Sun Goddess Amaterasu's return to Nippon. The celebration will last about a week, but you may leave before then. We hope to see you there._

_Signed, _

_Amaterasu's Emissary, Issun_

As Oki folded the letter back up, he looked down and spotted a small note-sized piece of parchment folded down the middle. A note addressed to him as well. From Amaterasu.

_Oki,_

_I sent this in case you decided not to attend the upcoming celebration. I want to use this to give you my thanks for saving my life in the battle with the Twin Demons. I am eternally grateful for what you did, so I sent this in case you didn't show so I could say thanks in person. So, thank you. _

_Signed,_

_Amaterasu_

Oki sighed when he finished reading the note. _'I suppose I should attend. I owe her the favor anyway for saving my life from Orochi in the Spirit Gate' _he thought.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

When Oki reached the tunnel that would take him to Nippon, he found that most, if not all, of the Oina were going to the celebration. "What do you think? I had it made as a welcome back gift to Amaterasu from all of us," Kai said, holding up a mask version of the white wolf's face. Oki nodded silently in approval.

Kai and Lika followed Samickle and Oki through the tunnel until they reached Shinshu field. At least, the upper parts of it. They looked around and inhaled the fresh, sweet air. Not knowing where to go or what to do, they were about to sit down until a familiar voice made them look up.

"Welcome Oina people, to Shinshu Field. Follow me and I'll take you down to the festivities," said Ishaku, Issun's own grandfather and Amaterasu's previous emissary. The Oina children frolicked after the old Poncle as he led them to a short slope that they could jump from to reach the main ground.

When they reached the other guests, they dispersed for food, drink, and conversation. Oki, Samickle and the other Oina warriors leaned against the tree and tried to ignore everyone. Kemu, on the other hand was chatting with just about any person interested in forming sounds into words. They looked up when everyone stopped what they were doing to look toward the path into Kamiki Village. A crowd of young women from mid-teens to young adults were walking down the path toward the party, dragging along someone the guests couldn't see. Obviously, the person had not come without a fight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the Great Sun Goddess Amaterasu," Issun announced from the head of one of the guests. The crowd of women dispersed, revealing a white-haired lady that had her back turned. The woman whirled around to face the crowd.

To say everyone was stunned was an understatement.

"Hello, everyone. It's been a while hasn't it?" she said. Her waist-length black-tipped white hair framed her face in delicate waves of shining snow. Her silver-gold eyes scanned the crowed until they rested on the Oina warriors. "I thank everyone who attended this celebration. Now instead of standing there, how about you all help yourselves to refreshments," Amaterasu said.

"Wait! The Oina have a gift for you Lady Amaterasu!" Lika cried out. She and Kai strode up to Amaterasu and handed her the mask they'd had made. Amaterasu gently took the mask and ran her fingers over the details, memories of her adventures bringing a smile to her beautiful face. "Thank you, Kai, Lika, and all of the Oina. I will cherish this gift forever. Thank you...so, so much," Amaterasu whispered, holding the mask close to her heart before embracing the siblings and the other Oina, excluding the warriors. Anyone could tell that hugs didn't sit well with them.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

"You are looking well Lady Amaterasu," commented Samickle as he looked up to the sun goddess, who was laying on the guardian sapling of Shinshu Field. Oki was laying on his back on the branch across from her. "Thank you Samickle. You are looking quite well yourself. How fares Wep'keer?" Amaterasu asked, smiling pleasantly. "Well enough. We're all still on edge since the eclipse, but we're recovering. The Wawku gates are still shut, and most of the worst blizzards are calming."

Amaterasu's expression saddened at the mention of the eclipse. "I...I never thanked all of you for your prayers on the day of the eclipse. It was the prayers of you, and all of Nippon that brought my power back. In a way, Nippon saved itself. And, before I forget, thank _you_ Oki."

Oki jumped a little and the sudden thanks. "For what?" he asked. "You saved my life in the first fight with the Twin Demons. When you sliced down that tree that was about to fall on me while I was pulling my past self up."

"Past self?!" exclaimed the other Oina.

"Long story," Amaterasu and Oki said in unison. "You're welcome, then. Though it was the least I could do," he said. Some of the Oina warriors were snickering and elbowing each other, making obvious there's-something-going-on noises that earned them an icy glare and a low growl. They shut up, but were still snickering. Amaterasu and Oki gave up trying to shut them up, knowing it was no use whatsoever.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

Later that night, after everyone was asleep, Amaterasu sneaked into Kamiki Village and walked to the platform where she first used her Sunrise power after returning to life. She let her hair down from the braid the village women had put it in, letting it blow behind her in the cool nighttime breeze. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up to the full moon, feeling the power of night wash over her in a current of bliss. Wanting to feel the air brush over her skin, she used her brush to change the style of the kimono to be off-the-shoulder. Satisfied when she felt the cool breeze on her shoulders, she once again resumed letting the moon's aura wash over her. It seemed as if she stood there forever until the quiet was pierced by the sound of footsteps.

"Being alone is the dark is dangerous," Oki remarked. Amaterasu smiled in amusement. "Oh heavens, I had forgotten! Any moment now a demon is going to show up and murder me right here! Whatever shall I do?" Oki chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Only you could joke about something like that, Amaterasu. If anyone else heard you say that, they'd think you'd lost your sanity," he commented standing a little ways from her on the platform.

Despite the fact that Oki had no interest in a relationship at the current time, he could not deny that Amaterasu was gorgeous. Her pale skin was flawless, and her tattoos stood out on her face like an exotic crimson mask. When her hair blew back, the Oina warrior could see the tattoos on her shoulders and part of her back. The moonlight surrounded her like an aura of magic. She looked like more than a sun goddess. She appeared ethereal, like she was the personification of everything beautiful.

Amaterasu had noticed details about the Oina man as well. The black part of his hair turned silvery blue wherever the moonlight hit it, and when the moonlight shone on the red parts of his hair, it appeared as if he had hair that faded from blood to darkness. Not evil necessarily. But...natural. She wondered what face lay behind his mask, but she doubted she'd ever find out.

"Tell me Oki. Why do the Oina wear masks?"

Her question caught him off guard. Why _did _his people wear masks? "In all honesty...I don't know. I doubt any of the Oina know anymore," he replied. "Oh well. Just curious," she said. "By the way. Tomorrow will be another full moon. And I doubt you've ever seen the gods' full moon ritual dance. I made it up ages ago for Yumigami. So, I'll perform it tomorrow night, so you and everyone else can see the true magic of the moon," she said. He shrugged, but accepted all the same.

"I think I'm gonna head back to Shinshu and sleep in the Guardian Sapling there. See you tomorrow," she yawned. The sun goddess then took to wolf form and headed back to Shinshu.

Oki followed soon after.

_'Well. Tomorrow ought to be exciting,' _he thought with dry humor before allowing sleep to claim him.


	3. The Spider Queen

**Chapter 3: Spider Queen**

Okami Amaterasu sat at the edge of the Mermaid Spring in front of the dojo, her feet making small splashes as they trailed through the water. Issun was napping against one of her ears, giving her time to think. She fiddled with the end of her braided hair while she tried to sort some things out. _'It's odd,'_ she thought. _'Everything is so peaceful. I haven't received a single call to exterminate anything since I arrived. It's quiet. Too quiet. I don't like it.'_

"It's quiet. Too quiet. I don't like it," Samickle commented. Oki grunted in agreement. "Which, with our luck, will mean that something big is going to happen before too long," yawned Kai from where she and Lika sat by the stream. They looked up as Amaterasu approached. "The silence is seriously beginning to grate on my nerves," the sun goddess grumbled as she found a seat in the Guardian Tree. Issun awoke only minutes later from his nap. "I dunno about you guys but I'm hungry, he said. Anyone want anything. "Yes please. One of 's delightful cherry cakes," Amaterasu called. "Yeah right Ammy. With you, one means three," he grumbled. "Yeah, you're right," Amaterasu said with an innocent smile.

Out of the blue, the hairs on the back of Amaterasu's neck bristled. She gripped the tree limb she was sitting on as her breathing became panting and her eyes widened. Taking a glance around, she noticed that Oki, too, was extremely tense for no apparent reason. What really caught her was the fact that none of the other Oina were tense or twitchy. Not two seconds after she realized that, the ground shook and most of the party guests fell over. Amaterasu and Oki nodded to each other before shifting forms and charging toward Agata Forest. The other Oina ran after them as soon as they were able to get back on their feet.

Amaterasu, quick with a brush as always, used multiple lily pads to give her and the others a way across the water. When they reached the forest, everything was silent. Not a single bird chirped and no bugs were buzzing.

"Follow me everyone. I think I know where to go," Amaterasu commanded after shifting back to human form and charging off toward what she knew to be the Tsuta Ruins. As usual, the door was open when she looked at the entrance. Turning to the warriors, she looked to each of them. "I have to be sure that you are all willing to help me face what is in there. If you don't want to help, turn back now, because if you decide to leave after we go in there, you probably won't make it back out on your own. I'm the only one here who knows the way to go. Does anyone want to turn back while they can?" Amaterasu looked from one face to the other looking for any sign of hesitation. She found none. "Alright then. By the way, I hope none of you are afraid of spiders."

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

It took quite a bit of time to navigate through the ruins, but they didn't have any incidents. At least, not until they wound up in the room with the delicate bridge. "Okay. Now don't make any loud noises. And please, don't sneeze," she commented before taking careful steps. The Oina followed suit.

"Hey! Why'd you leave me behind!!!" Amaterasu whirled around in alarm as Issun yelled. "Issun, you fool!" she said before taking off running with Issun clinging to her tail. Loud cracks echoed across the cavern as the bridge once again broke into several pieces. Luckily, everyone made it across in time.

"Issun, if you EVER do that again, I will drown you," Amaterasu gasped. "Sorry. Forgot about that stupid bridge," Issun replied.

The group continued navigating through the ruins until they reached a large Dogu statue. "This may take a while. I'll have to use my vine brush to get everyone up there after we go through the entrance," Amaterasu said, looking at each warrior. They nodded. Hopping from stone to stone in the river, the fighters were each lost in their own thoughts except for Oki and Amaterasu, who were conversing about what had happened lately.

"So we're facing...what?" Oki asked. "Do you really want to know?" Amaterasu looked at him. As usual, she couldn't see his face, so she couldn't read his expression. "What would be better? Knowing now, or having some huge spider woman jump into my face?"

"How did you know it was a spider woman?"

"It really is? We're seriously facing a spider woman?"

"Yes. And she's huge," Amaterasu answered. "How huge?" Amaterasu compared sizes with her fingers. She had one hand showing a space the size of a tiny pebble, and the other held a fair-sized stone she suddenly picked up. "Sizes are about like this," she commented. Oki sighed. "Damn."

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

"Who wants to go first?"

Several heads just looked at the semi-human woman after looking into the hole at the top of the Dogu's head. She groaned. "Ah! Fine! I'll go. I've done this before anyway, so I'm less of a chicken," she grumbled. "HEY!" they all yelled after her. After everyone made it through the hole, they looked round at the multiple skulls and bones littering the cave. "Get used to it gentlemen. You see a lot of this in places like this," Amaterasu commented.

She took one step forward before a loud, familiar roar knocked her off her feet. She would have hit her head had Oki not caught her. "Thanks," she breathed. "No problem," he replied. Amaterasu glared at the cave in front of them, obviously unhappy about having to fight what was on the other side. Again.

It didn't take but a few minutes for them to reach the overhang that would lead them to their foe. Amaterasu kneeled and took a deep breath, her bowed head hiding her face. Then...she jumped.

"Alright monster, show yourself!"

The other Oina joined Amaterasu on the ground, but nothing happened. "Um...Lady Amaterasu, there's nothing he-"

"She's here." And the matter was closed. A deep rumbling shook the ground and eight shadowy figures took shape from beneath a gigantic flower bud. The figures slammed to the ground and formed hands. The flower bud rose from the ground and launched off of the stone floor with its eight hands. When it landed, they came face to face with the eyeless head of a geisha.

Oki gulped. Amaterasu had been right. Their enemy was huge.

"We meet again white beast," the raspy, chilling oice of the creature said.

"So we do. Spider Queen."


	4. The Moon Cave

**Chapter 4****The Moon Cave**

_'This is getting old. It's the fourth time, and hopefully the last time, I'll have to come to this retched place. And I thought it had disappeared a long time ago after I killed Orochi in this era.' _Ammy thought to herself. Having to return to the Moon Cave for the fourth time. Once before she died, once after her awakening, and once when she traveled through the Spirit Gate in Yoshpet. Then she had to battle him again on the Ark of Yamato.

Okay, so she had to _fight_ Orochi four times, but had only come here three times before. That was two times too many. _'Ugh. If I had all control over fate, I swear Orochi would be condemned to eternal and unrevivable death.'_

Oki, who had been silent the whole time, wrapped in his own thoughts, decided to ask a question he had been pondering over since they left Sei-An City. "What are we going to do if the snake has a barrier up? And how do we kill him?"

Ammy stopped where she was. That was a good question. How _would_ they make it inside if Orochi had a barrier surrounding the cave entrance? Ammy looked at him and gave a sheepish half smile. "That's a good question Oki. I haven't managed to think it through yet. Although, I think Waka kept the Serpent Crystal when he made me go in the last time he was at the Moon Cave with me. We can only hope." Ammy whispered the last part.

A ferocious roar suddenly disrupted the surrounding life. Ammy sped for the Moon Cave with god-like speed that only the sun goddess herself could possibly possess. When the Oina caught up with her, Ammy was growling at eight thrashing shadows. The younger Oina began to cower and step back. Oki stood not two inches from the sun goddess in a stance that indicated he was ready for battle, yet ready to protect her if need be. The sun goddess's eyes widened slightly, but she didn't let her guard down. Oddly enough, knowing Oki would protect her if he had to pleased the sun goddess immensely.

"A sacrifice with an escort? Very nice indeed, and perfect for a meal. Yes, very beautiful." The only head that wasn't moving lunged towards the goddess and warrior. With lightning reflexes, Ammy, Oki, and the reluctant other Oina grabbed onto the trashing head, and held on as they were pulled into the depths of the Moon Cave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amaterasu felt the contact of her back against the ground as she fell from the head with the flame symbol. Oki lay next to her, but managed to stand himself up and prepare for battle. 

"Resistance is futile, for your efforts are pointless against me. I'll destroy you all and finally claim my last sacrifice." Orochi snarled. Oki transformed into his wolf form, and stood infront of the sun godess as she gathered her breath back. Before the Oina warrior knew it, the sun goddess stood next to him, also in wolf form. He surprised to say the least. Oki figured she would fight in human form, even just for a small change.

Ammy gave a wolfish grin to the much larger wolf next to her. _"I fought Orochi in this form three other times. I'm not going back to fighting in human form yet."_ Ammy informed Oki humorously. Oki's eyes widened. _"You can speak in wolf form?"_ he asked. The white wolf nodded.

Oina and goddess transformed into their human selves, and lept, ready for an exciting fight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ammy wasn't having an easy time killing Orochi. The heads he constantly flung in her direction kept her from reaching his mountain-like body. As she looked around, she noticed that the others weren't doing so well either. Even Oki was barely holding his own against the eight-headed serpent.

Amaterasu thought a moment. She remembered a song she had sung long ago that had surpressed the enemy she had been fighting. Maybe it would give her companions some strength.

Ammy took a deep breath, and she began to sing.

_**Catch me as I fall**_

_**Say you're here and it's all over now**_

_**Speaking to the atmosphere**_

_**No one's here and I fall into myself**_

_**This truth drives me**_

_**Into madness**_

_**I know I can stop the pain**_

_**If I will it all away**_

_**[Chorus:**_

_**Don't turn away**_

_**(Don't give in to the pain)**_

_**Don't try to hide**_

_**(Though they're screaming your name)**_

_**Don't close your eyes**_

_**(God knows what lies behind them)**_

_**Don't turn out the light**_

_**(Never sleep never die)**_

_**I'm frightened by what I see**_

_**But somehow I know**_

_**That there's much more to come**_

_**Immobilized by my fear**_

_**And soon to be**_

_**Blinded by tears**_

_**I can stop the pain**_

_**If I will it all away**_

_**[Chorus**_

_**Fallen angels at my feet**_

_**Whispered voices at my ear**_

_**Death before my eyes**_

_**Lying next to me I fear**_

_**She beckons me**_

_**Shall I give in**_

_**Upon my end shall I begin**_

_**Forsaking all I've fallen for**_

_**I rise to meet the end**_

_**[Chorus x3**_

_**Servatis a pereculum.**_

_**Servatis a maleficum**_

Impossible. The perfect word to describe what had just happened. Somehow during Ammy's song, Orochi had fallen. At least seven out of eight heads did anyway. The last swung its head left and right as it watched its fellow heads separate from their necks and land in pools of their own blood. The crimson liquid stained the ground and continued to spread throughout Orochi's lair.

All in the cave sighed in relief, not noticing the last head alive ready to attack. Lunging, it stuck its long fangs square into Oki's shoulder! Oki screamed in pain.

Amaterasu turned around to see Orochi swing his head and send Oki flying. Ammy used her Celestial Brush to make a sprout of water to catch Oki and set him softly on the ground. The panicking sun goddess rushed over to the Oina warrior, and examined his wounds. He would need medical treatment as soon as possible. As the other Oina warriors dashed to help their fallen comrade, Amaterasu strode over to Orochi's last head.

"OROCHI!!" Ammy screamed. The anger radiating from her body was overpowering. Even the last standing serpent head began to cower. However, it didn't have a second to move before the last head was severed and burned. Ammy would make absolutely sure Orochi could not return. Taking a small magical stachet from her kimono, Ammy scooped a handful of Orochi's ashes, and poured them into it.

Ammy uttered a spell over the unconcious Oki, and led the way as the other warriors carried the near-lifeless Oki on their backs in wolf form.

Ammy used an Origin Mirror to teleport them into Kamiki Village.


End file.
